The invention pertains to a circular-knitted part, with a base knitted material knitted with at least one base knitting yarn, the base material consisting of several rows of stitches which, when seen in the longitudinal direction of the base knitted material, are knitted together and extend circumferentially in spiral fashion.
Circular-knitted parts of this type are known in the form of, for example, a foot or leg stocking, an arm stocking, a body part, a bandage, or the like. They consist of a base knitted material, which is knitted from at least one base knitting yarn such as a yarn made of PA, PES, PP, or a natural fiber such as cotton or silk, wherein, in addition, two or more base knitting yarns can be knitted together. Rows of stitches are knitted in a spiral pattern, so that, overall, a tubular circular-knitted part is obtained. If an elastic yarn is also either inlaid as a weft yarn or knitted concomitantly, the circular-knitted part acquires properties which can extend from merely elastic to compression-producing, as is necessary in the therapeutic field, for example.
On occasion it is desirable to give a certain area of a circular-knitted part of this type a certain function, so that it can serve as, for example, a type of cushion section or plush section; the body region covered by this section such as a joint or a sensitive area of skin can thus be cushioned by it and protected from excessive stress. On occasion it is also desirable for the circular-knitted part itself to simulate an anatomical body shape, i.e., for the part to be configured geometrically in a certain way, such as when the circular-knitted part is to be pulled over a joint, so that the fit and wearing comfort can be improved and the formation of folds can be reduced. A knitted part in which a soft-to-the-touch, plush-like and thus cushioning section is provided and which is knitted in such a way that a geometric effect to adapt the part to the shape of the body is obtained is known from, for example, EP 2 792 774 A1. To form the area with a pleasant feel, an appropriate increase in the number of float stitches is provided, whereas, to change the geometry, the corresponding area is knitted in a flat manner, so that the number of stitches in the base knitted material can be increased and thus a greater knitting volume obtained.